


At Long Last

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [64]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hawaii, Honeymoon, Marriage, Married Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Married Sex, POV McCoy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the twists and turns their relationship has taken, McCoy and Molly take the plunge and get married the same day McCoy proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So the proposal was done as a thread in game between myself and **sideofrawr** , and this is the aftermath, with the marriage, them telling their friends and the beginning of their honeymoon in Hawaii. I promised I would be _really_ nice and make it a bit higher rated than normal as well, so that's a bonus for **sideofrawr** , plus it's in two parts. So don't say I don't love ya, m'dear.

Surprisingly, it was May 5th, 2016 and he was getting married again.

He’d hadn’t even finished proposing after meeting her at the jazz club before she’d said yes. All he’d done was get down on one knee and she’d said yes, but one thing led to another and the next thing they knew they were taking a week’s vacation and she’d teleported them to Hawaii and they were about to get married. She hadn’t even bothered to change out of the sleeveless high neck red lace dress with the bateau neckline she’d worn to the jazz club. She’d laughed and said her mother would have gotten a kick out of her wearing a red dress and eloping and why the bloody hell shouldn’t she? 

He honestly wouldn’t want it any other way.

He knew it wasn’t going to be anything grand like Jim and Rose’s ceremony was. It probably wasn’t even going to be very romantic. They hadn’t arranged to get married out on the beach or anything like that, choosing to get married as quickly as possible at the county clerk’s office in Oahu. Even with the five hour time difference neither of them had wanted to waste any time. They’d already wasted so much, it seemed. And maybe a very tiny part of him worried that he was rushing but it was only a tiny part. He’d been in love with her pretty much since the day he met her. He knew love at first sight was cliché and trite, and it wasn’t _quite_ the case with them, but it was close. It had been more like love at first conversation, and the more time he had spent with her, the more he had gotten to know her, the stronger it had gotten. Even when they had denied it, even when they had fought it, it was there.

And now there just wasn’t any point in going against it anymore.

She reached over for his hand and laced her fingers through his, and he rubbed his finger against the engagement band. She had insisted on getting him a new wedding band, and that had been the only delay in getting to the clerk’s office. He had that in a small box next to the box that held her wedding band and soon he was going to wear it with just as much pride as he knew she would wear her wedding bands. After a moment she looked over at him. “Are you sure we shouldn’t at least go get Livvy and James?” she said.

Before he could answer the justice of the peace called for them. “No chance for it now,” he said, squeezing her hand. They stood up and made their way over. The entire process went by rather quickly, to be honest. He’d thought it might be more memorable than it was, that it should be more memorable, but all he could focus on was Molly standing there in her dress, looking at him with the wide smile on her face he hadn’t been sure he’d be privileged enough to see again, vowing to be his wife till death did they part. He knew in their case there was always the case there might be other forces that would tear them apart first but he had hopes they’d be lucky and have time.

And then it was time for the kiss, their first as husband and wife. He didn’t give a damn who was watching and apparently neither did she. She kissed him like there was nothing and no one in the world stopping her, like there was no one she’d rather kiss, and he responded in kind. When she pulled away, slightly breathless, there was a sparkle in her eye. “Congratulations, husband,” she said.

“I hope you know what you got yourself into, wife,” he said with a big grin before kissing her again for the hell of it. 

At that point, it was just a matter of taking care of paperwork, but they were, for all intents and purposes, officially husband and wife. He didn’t use an alias like Jim did because he really didn’t give a damn, just playing it off as a coincidence, but knowing that eventually Molly was going to be known officially as Margaret Elizabeth McCoy had a silly stupid grin on his face.

“So how should we tell everyone we did it?” he asked as they exited the clerk’s office.

“You just want to know how you can irritate a certain unwanted ex of mine if he’s on the boards,” she said in an amused tone. He gave her a mild glare but her smile just got wider, and she pulled her hand from his and held up her hand with her wedding rings on them and them pulled out her cell phone. She snapped a picture, then began tapping a few things out on her phone. She looked over at her husband and showed him the post to the boards. “Public or private?”

He looked at the picture and her post. “Private, for now,” he said before leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Just close friends and family. Everyone else can find out when we get back.”

“In other words, you want to rub it in his face in person,” she said with a smirk as she hit post. “But it’s all right. I want to make it very clear that he see the fact that the wedding bands are on my finger.”

McCoy reached over and pulled her against him, tipping her face up to look at him, and she moved her arms around his neck, grinning up at him. They’d probably catch all sorts of hell when they got back to New Orleans. They wouldn’t be the first to elope; Alicia and Stefan had literally done it almost exactly two months. But he didn’t care. What was the point in waiting? They’d wasted all that time just being friends, ignoring that there could have been something more. He’d almost thrown it all away over her psychopathic ex and a stupid kiss she didn’t return. He loved her, she loved him. Why wait? “You’re amazing. Have I told you that recently?”

She shook her head for a moment. “Not recently,” she said.

“You are,” he said before leaning in to kiss her. “And I’m glad you agreed to marry me.”

“I said I’d marry you before you asked,” she murmured before his lips pressed against hers. He didn’t want to get too carried away; they had a week to spend here, a week to make up for the last few days of being apart, of his foolish pride causing a divide between them. And within mere minutes, the first reply came, from Spock, and soon they moved to a nearby bench to sit, his wife soon occupied with replying to the messages from everyone wishing them their congratulations. He even jumped on and left a comment himself and she shook her head and conversed with him on the boards, leaning against him and muttering that it was silly because he could simply have just said it to her in person. All he did was press a kiss in her hair and murmur that this way everyone could see. This was the way they should be: sappy and in love and not caring who saw.

This was the way he always wanted them to be.

Eventually, though, she stowed her phone and ten lifted her head up and looked at him. “We should go back to New Orleans and get my things and then go check in at our hotel here,” she said, reaching over to thread her fingers between his as she took his hand in hers. “Because I think I’d like to start the part of our honeymoon where it’s just us in our hotel room.”

“Yeah?” he asked with a grin, reaching up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She nodded. “Yes,” she said, grinning back. She leaned in and then kissed him softly and he let his fingers slide back more to tangle in her hair. She was his wife now, and from here on out he could do this almost whenever he wanted, just about wherever he wanted, and she could do the same for him. And somehow, he had the feeling they would be doing quite a bit of that, and more.


End file.
